


Boys Will Be Boys

by erenjjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjjaeger/pseuds/erenjjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at titles and I am super sorry but I got really exited by this prompt (http://levisass.tumblr.com/post/111703215477/ereri-prompt) and was like "I NEED TO WRITE THIS THIS NEEDS TO BE A THING" and yeah. I am so sorry it was supposed to be funny and this was a wild ride it probably doesn't do the prompt justice and I'm sorry omfg.</p><p>But basically modern high school!au with punk!levi and track star!eren and yeah. I also suck at summaries if you couldn't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

                The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze gently blowing the blades of grass back and forth. Levi was sitting under a tree near the track field, avoiding the sun as much as he could with his headphones in, reading. It was his free period and he always enjoyed sitting under this tree, it was a place for him to read in peace.  His English teacher had assigned the book _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ for class the other day and he was already 5 chapters in, he couldn’t put it down. As far back as Levi could remember he always held a strange fascination towards books. He could remember the soft rise and fall of his mother’s smooth voice, reading him the story of _Alice in Wonderland_ to get him to fall asleep. She would always have to stop after 2 whole chapters because Levi would never fall asleep, he would always be wide awake, his storm grey eyes wide with youthful fasciation at the description of Wonderland, and his small hands gripping onto his mother’s arm tightly. She would always lightly scold him for not even attempting to fall asleep, and he would pout and beg her to read more, to not let the story end. She would just chuckle under her breath at his pleas, kissing him goodnight on the forehead before turning out the light and whispering how much she loved him. His dreams were always filled with adventures.

                Levi’s lips turned up into a small, private smile at the memory. After his mother passed away when he turned 12, he always kept the old, worn copy of the book by his bedside table, reading 2 chapters every night, just like his mother did, no matter how many times he reread it. If you asked him, he could probably recite the book word for word by now, as a junior in high school. He returned back to his book at hand, skipping a couple songs on his playlist as he began to read again.

                You see, Levi was never really a people person. He never had many friends growing up, people always seemed to be scared of him, because of his rough personality and his appearance. He constantly wore any form of black or dark colors he could find. It wasn’t that he didn’t like bright colors, because he did, he just preferred to dress in dark clothes. Tattoos were littered across his arms, some meaningful, and a couple not so meaningful, having been done because of a lost bet with Hanji or Erwin, his best friends, when they were drunk. If the tattoos and his charming personality weren’t enough to scare people away, his lip piercing and eyebrow piercings did the trick. Those who weren’t scared of him usually made fun of him, but it was always behind his back. Nobody ever said anything to Levi to his face, because they knew if they did, they would end up on their backs with a black eye, just as the kid in his freshman year had ended up when he made that mistake.

                Levi was never bothered by the fact that people were scared of him, it amused him to no end. Sure, it stung when he would be home alone on a Friday or Saturday night when Hanji or Erwin were too busy to come over and his dad was passed out drunk on the couch. But he always took solace in his books, and he would quickly forget about his worries and get lost in the adventures with the main characters.

                However, today was not that day. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Never in his life would he have expected to be interrupted from his peace by a fucking paper ball bouncing off the side of his head and landing on the grass next to his phone. Levi’s eyes narrowed as he unlocked his phone and paused his music, pulling the headphones out of his ears and snapping his book closed. He snatched up the wad of paper and pushed himself off the ground, his lips curving into a scowl as he whipped his head around, trying to find the dumbass who thought it would be a good idea to throw it at him.

                When his eyes landed on a group of 3 boys snickering a few yards away, his eyes filled with rage and narrowed further, his scowl becoming deeper. He stomped his way over to the group and when he got close enough, he threw the paper ball at the closest kid, who happened to have a shaved head and was laughing the loudest, and stopped in front of them with his arms crossed and hip cocked to the side, his eyes scanning the group who had stopped laughing when they saw him and now all looked as if they were a deer caught in headlights.

                “Who fucking threw it?” Levi ground out through clenched teeth, his eyes landing on a boy with a two-toned hair cut who audibly gulped. Levi recognized the boy, he was in his math class and Levi wracked his brain for his name. As he looked to the three boys in front of him, he realized he recognized them all. They were all on the track team, the boy with the shaved head being Connie, and the other being Eren, the captain.

“I-It wasn’t me!” Connie stuttered, taking a few steps back, trying to get as far away as possible just in case Levi decided to hit him.

                “Yeah! It was Eren!” Jean shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Eren, who just stood there with his mouth open in shock, staring back and Jean.

                “It wasn’t me, you asshole!” Eren shouts, his eyes widening in fear as his eyes flickered back and forth between Levi and Jean.

                “Yes it was! You bunched up the paper and threw it at him b-becase you thought it would be funny!” Jean said nervously. Levi watched a bead of sweat roll down Jean’s forehead and realized he was lying. Levi knew Jean was most likely the one to throw it, he always whispered things to his friends about Levi when he thought he couldn’t hear him. Plus he knew Eren didn’t do it, because he wasn’t dumb. He could see the way Eren would look at him in English class, the disbelief in his eyes when he saw the books on Levi’s desk and the blush that would adorn his cheeks when he would look away when Levi caught him staring.

                _Oh this will be fun,_ Levi thought as he inwardly smirked. He turned his murderous gaze on Eren and took a step towards him.

                “So it was you, brat?” Levi sneered. Eren’s eyes widened in terror, and he took off running towards the track, trying to get away from Levi’s glare. As Eren sprinted away, Levi inwardly rolled his eyes and chuckled, _this is too easy,_ he thought as he ran after Eren, catching up to the boy in no time.

                As Eren barreled down the track, he sent a silent prayer to whoever was out there to not let this be the way he died, please. He still had a full life ahead of him, this was not the way he wanted to go out. Eren swiveled his head around to see if Levi was coming after him, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Levi was right on his heels, and he couldn’t believe it.

                In a panic, Eren curved around the track and headed towards the school. He didn’t get very far, however, because he didn’t account for the dip in the grass next to the track and lost his footing and fell forward and face planted right into the grass.

                Levi crashed on top of him and pinned Eren’s arms to the ground and sat on his waist. Eren tried to struggle out his Levi’s iron grip but after a minute of struggling he sighed in defeat and fell back against the grass.

                Levi chuckled at Eren’s defeat and leaned in, breathing against his ear, feeling the boy underneath him shudder.

                “Look, Eren, I know it wasn’t you who threw that fucking ball. You’re too smart to do that,” Levi ran his hands along Eren’s chest and Levi heard the boy’s breath hitch, “but you see, we have a problem here. I have a reputation to uphold at this school. So, I have a deal for you. If you go back to your two friends looking like you just pissed yourself, I’ll take you out to dinner and give you the night of your life.” Levi purred in Eren’s ear.

                Levi pulled back and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Eren’s response. Eren looked back up at Levi with his mouth open in shock, still unable to say anything yet. Levi’s brows furrowed in confusion,

                “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Levi questioned, starting to worry when Eren didn’t say anything. Levi thought he might have been completely wrong in his assumption that the boy would be okay with going out with him, and he hoped he didn’t just make the worst decision of his life.

                Eren shook his head and pushed at Levi’s shoulders, wanting to get off the ground. Levi scrambled off of Eren and offered a hand to the boy, who took it and Levi pulled him up. Eren brushed the dirt off the back of his pants and turned to Levi, who was watching the boy with confusion in his eyes. Eren stared back and shook his head in disbelief.

                “How the hell did you catch up to me like that? In _skinny jeans_ for fuck’s sake?” Eren managed to get out in a breathless huff, bending over with his head in between his knees to try and catch his breath.

                Levi let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged his shoulders at the boy. Eren let out a breathless laugh and stood up straight.

                “I’m amazed you’d even ask me out, honestly,” Eren confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, a red tint appearing on his cheeks, “B-but, yeah, I’d love to go out with you some time.” Eren muttered shyly, looking up at Levi through his lashes with a small smile on his face.

                Levi let out a relieved sigh, cracking a smile and walked over to Eren. He looked up at Eren and intertwined their fingers together, and Levi watched Eren bite his lip and look down at their hands, blushing. Levi smirked and stood up on his toes to whisper in Eren’s ear,

“Good to know. But next time, you don’t have to have your friends throw something at me to get my attention. Your ass does that on its own.” Levi breathed into his ear, using his free hand to smack Eren’s ass and pulled away to walk back to his tree to grab his stuff when he heard the bell ring.

                He could hear Eren sputtering and wheezing as he walked away and Levi looked over his shoulder at him and blew him a kiss, “See you tomorrow night, Bright Eyes, and wear something nice.” Levi had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing when he saw Eren’s cheeks become even redder and he just waved to the boy as he picked up his books and walked inside.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ereri fic yay! Comments always appreciated!


End file.
